


Over 9000

by Halfdemonpyro



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Identity Reveal, Ladybug goes Super Saiyan, Marinette is SO done with Hawkmoth, had enough, last straw, op
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfdemonpyro/pseuds/Halfdemonpyro
Summary: During a school trip to the famous tower, an akuma attacks. To say Marinette was having a bad day would be an understatement, so when this new threat comes to light, she breaks some barriers (personal, powers, sound...) and handles an exceptionally dangerous akuma solo. In 10 seconds flat.





	Over 9000

"I AM THE TRACKMAN! YOU THOUGHT ME UNIMPORTANT WHEN YOU TOOK MY SUBWAY MAINTENANCE JOB? WELL! HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW THAT I HAVE CONTROL OVER ALL YOUR TRANSPORTATION!" Screamed the latest akuma victim as he burst through one of the lawns under the shade of the Eiffel Tower. Standing 25ft tall with giant wrenched strapped to his back in the shape of an X, a maintenance worker's jumpsuit covering his bulk with an edge of a pink paper peering out of a front pocket, and a 50lb sledge hammer in his hands. All in all, intimidating. Adrien thought as he and his class, who were on an observation deck above, watched the unfolding mayhem with apprehension. He for wondering how to get away and transform, the rest of his class wondering how they were going to hide till Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared and took care of the new monster. Well, all except one...

Looking down, Marinette's expression could best be described as 'unamused'. Alya was the first to notice as she was standing right next to her. Alya assumed her friend's expression stemmed from the long evening before, planning how to get Adrien to notice her (again) until 3 AM, forgetting about her big school project due the next day before the field trip and spending another 2 hours working on that, waking up 20 minutes before class started and having to rush around like a mad woman to get ready, forgetting her entire ensemble she had planned for today in said rush, and having Adrien's attention stolen from her in general by an annoying blonde. Well, Alya was part right. Further adding to her frustration was the string of akumas from Hawkmoth lately. An average of 3 a day for the past week. So far today he was off to a late start at 11:30 AM. So, Alya was not wholly prepared for the curse issued from her innocent, sweet best friend's mouth.

"You've got to be FUCKING KIDDING ME!" What started as a low mumble quickly ramped up to a full shout, grabbing the attention of the class despite the akuma smashing statues with the sledge working his way to the tower. Marinette now looked downright furious, her classmates slowly backing away as a strange red glow began wafting off of her. In a low, dangerous voice she calls on her transformation; "Tikki, spots-on."

Alya's phone dropped in time with everyone's jaws. 

Before anyone could even attempt to process what they were seeing, Marinette was replaced with Ladybug, but not one they were familiar with. This bug had doubled in muscle mass, easily seen and well defined, rippling beneath the suit. The wafting glow became a torrent of energy, bursting forth like afterburners on a fighter jet, and after a short scream, and an odd flexing pose (cue nosebleeds among the boys, throw in Alya and Chloe for good measure) her signature twin tails disappeared into a spiky, bright red explosion of hair with points all facing up. 

"I've fucking HAD IT with Hawkmoth sending these akumas!" 

A swish, and the yoyo was around the akuma. Before he even noticed it was yanking him into the air, Ladybug jumping up after him. With nothing more that a simple jump she had passed his height, already above the tower. No words were exchanged as she flew above him, stopped in mid air, and gave a devastating spin-kick that sent the poor fellow strait to the ground, a shock cone briefly forming around him from breaking the sound barrier on his VERY short trip the the ground below. Concrete and re-bar gave little more resistance that dirt when he hit, creating a crater 30ft deep and nearly 60 wide. Not even 2 seconds later a red blur shot straight into him, blowing even more dirt and debris away, and creating a dust cloud half as high as the tower. When the dust finally cleared, Ladybug was holding up the akuma 1 handed, a familiar purple glow around the man's very scared eyes.

"HAWKMOTH, I KNOW YOU ARE WATCHING! I SWEAR TO THE MOST UNHOLY GODS THERE ARE, if you don't give up your Miraculous to Master Fu, Chat, or myself, in the next 15 minutes, what this akuma experienced will be NOTHING compared to the beating I will give you! GOT THAT?!?!?"

She grabbed the pink paper, tore it, purified the akuma and called out her healing magicks. She doesn't move from her spot as the transformation falls and Tikki wordlessly seeks her cookies hiding in Marinette's bag. Adrian, Alya and the others dont even have time to get off the tower and run to their classmate before a black limo pulls up. "Father?" Adrian wonders, as he recognizes the car, and indeed, its none other that Gabriel Agrest that steps out and slowly walks over to the fuming bluenette. 

"Ladybug, I presume?" He asks tentatively. At her nod he continues. "I have something for you. If there is anything else I can do for you, please dont hesitate to ask." He hands her the butterfly broach.

"Adrien. Let him make his own schedule, and choose his own friends." Marinette tells the man resolutely. 

"Done. Tell him to text Nathalie his plans for the evening. I have an appointment to get to for now, please contact myself or Nathalie for any further requests." He states as he turns and steps back into the limo and pulls away.

"Well My Lady, that went smoothly." A smooth voice sounds from behind her. Without turning around, she replies: "Kitty, not now... Just meet me on my balcony tonight at 7. Come hungry, we are having pasta, and bring PJs for the movie in my room after. Ive got to go relax a bit, clean up, and answer all my other best friend's questions. If thats not clear..." She turns her head slowly to look at her un-transformed partner, "Yes, Adrien, Im asking you on a date like you've been wanting since we met. Alya, meet me at my place as soon as you can."

With that, she calls on Tikki again, transforms, and leaves behind an entirely speechless class.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted fic in this fandom. First on this site. I have some grand Ideas for a few major multi chapter stories, buuut, as a single dad with 2 jobs, Ill stick to one-shots for now... I do hope you enjoyed this! If I get some positive feedback, I will probably keep these little nuggets coming.


End file.
